Trackmania: International Time Attack Formula
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Welcome to the ITAF! Freshman racers Nicholas and Yumi are going to drive amazing tracks and crazy wallrides and loops with their crew to take on the ITAF Masters! Get ready for the drive of your life! Nicholas X Harem, yes, clichéd, but whatever! There are also special guests from the real world, games, anime and movies!


_This OC centered FanFiction revolves around the racing game Trackmania._

 _Since Trackmania doesn't have a category in this site, it's going to be Miscellaneous._

 _I don't know if anyone already did a Trackmania story, but if not, I can understand why._

 _Still, it's great to experience new things! So here we go: First Trackmania story!_

 _Some things for you to take notice:_

 _-This is set on the Trackmania Turbo World (Release date: 06/24/2016)_

 _-Environments: Canyon Grand Drift; Valley Down & Dirty; Lagoon Rollercoaster; International Stadium_

 _Let's get this Festival going!_

* * *

 **TRACKMANIA:  
INTERNATIONAL TIME ATTACK FORMULA**

 **Story:  
** Welcome to the ITAF! Short for **I** nternational **T** ime **A** ttack **F** ormula. The ITAF is a Digital racing Festival that happens in Four places of the world: America's Arizona Desert (Canyon); Europe's Green Plains (Valley); South East Asian Islands (Lagoon) and Japan's International Stadium (Stadium)! All tracks are generated by state-of-the-art electronic devices that really set the bar for this Festival. You have tracks with loopings, amazing stunts, very high jumps and much more! Also, the drivers that post their times on the tracks have their ghosts computed and then transformed into data to let the other drives know how they did on the track. And if you crash, don't worry! Our cars have two buttons: One respawns you to the last checkpoint, the other takes you back to the start of the race, but remember! You only have 3 tries to complete the race, if you press the Restart button after all those 3 tries were made, you get spawned at our hub! We hope you can enjoy your stay and remember: Pedal to the Metal!

 **CAST:**

 **New Racers**

 **Nicholas Gregory:** The Main character of the story. Nicholas is an ITAF Freshman that came from Australia to participate on the festival. Reports of his racing career shows that he is one of the youngest person to enter the ITAF. He has 20 years old, and his racing prowess is incredible. Starting out on the FIA GT Championship at 18, he is one of the youngest racers that exists. His preferences are all of the environments.

 **Kazehaya Yumi:** Another Freshman on the ITAF. Yumi is from Japan and absolutely loves the International Stadium there, but also prefers the other environments for the action that they have. She has 20 years old and is the first ITAF racer that never had a racing career before. She started watching the ITAF when she was 16 and always dreamed to race on it. Her preferences are all of the environments.

 **Max Schuberg:** From Germany, Max is an aspiring Rally racer. With 33 years old, Max has won 5 WRC titles with his Volkswagen Golf GTi WRC. His racing career greatly helps him on Europe's Valley environment. He has been racing on the ITAF for 3 years and running. When racing on the Valley environment, he prefers to have a Co-Pilot by his side, even if there are some crazy stunts he does on the Rally races. His preferences are Valley and Stadium.

 **Jack Washington:** An American NASCAR racer, Jack Washington joined the ITAF last year starting on the Arizona Canyon environment. He has 25 years old and absolutely loves speed. His preferences are Canyon and Stadium.

 **Masters**

 **Hector Vasquez:** From Mexico to USA, Hector Vasquez turned into a true cowboy when he entered the ITAF. Master of the Canyon environment, 28-year-old Hector isn't afraid to risk himself on the Grand Drifts of the environment. He likes to drive Cliffside Roads and that's what his track is about, together with some loops and jumps. His best time on the Master track is 01:56.40

 **Charles Hammond:** The other #1 Rally Racer of the world, together with Max. Charles comes from England and is the Master of the Valley environment at 36 years old; he is very respectful to his opponents and doesn't care if he wins or loses, but because of his driving skills, none could ever beat his time on the Master track, which is a full on Dirt race, with only one loop; his best time there is 02:30.12

 **Yokohama Makoto:** She is proof that Japanese girls can still drive. Master of the Lagoon environment, Makoto is a very speedy woman, loves anti-gravity and quick vehicles. She was once a Street Racer at 17 and now is a 22-year-old master. She likes her car very much that her runs on the tracks are all perfect runs, without crashing. Her best time on the Master track is 01:20.35

 **Kazehaya Ayaka:** Yumi's older sister, Ayaka is the Master of the Stadium environment at 21 years old. Although she prefers Dirt, she also has a blast on the Wallrides and Loops on Tokyo's International Stadium. She worries about her sister when she takes notice she joined the ITAF alongside Nicholas. At first, she doesn't have any likings to Nicholas, but after some escapades of his with her sister, she starts to get a little jealous. Her best time on the Master track is 58.94

 **Okonogi Aiko:** One of the founders of the ITAF, and the Festival master. She has 29 years old and has a specialty on each environment. She's also very teaseful when it comes to little Nick. Half-Japanese, Half-Australian, Aiko knows her way with a car. Her Master tracks are the longest you could ever ask for, with the set times: Canyon - 03:24.67; Valley - 03:15.08; Lagoon - 02:59.34; Stadium - 04:00.55

 **Side**

 **Lily Gregory:** Nicholas' sister and mechanic. She has an outfit kind of weird by Nick's standards, like, sure, she has all the clothes of a mechanic like the shirt, the pants and the googles, but she also wears a headband with fox ears and a belt with a fox tail. She also races, but she prefers the Lagoon and Stadium environments, since these are close to her home. She has 19 years old.

(THIS CHARACTER IS A REFERENCE TO LOST PAUSE'S NEW MASCOT. EVEN THE FIRST NAME IS SIMILAR)

 **Okonogi Io:** He is the announcer of the ITAF Festival. Io comes from Japan and is Aiko's younger brother. With 24 years old, Io is an active announcer, he also befriends Nick and his team.

 **Special Guests  
(The special guests can come from Real life or are characters from games/anime/movies)**

Sebástian Loeb (Valley)  
Jeff Gordon (Canyon)  
Lewis Hamilton (Stadium)  
Yoko Littner (Lagoon)  
Ken Block (Valley and Stadium)  
Matoi Ryuko (Canyon and Lagoon)  
Felipe Massa (Stadium)  
Noire (All)  
Dominic Toretto (Canyon and Stadium)  
Brian O'Conner (Canyon, Lagoon and Stadium)  
Captain Falcon (Lagoon and Stadium)  
Dale Earnhardt Jr. (Canyon)

* * *

 _I hope this story can turn out good..._

 _And before you complain: Yes, there is going to be a harem on this story, but like I told you: Harem stories hold a special place in my heart. So whatever complaints you have, I don't care! This story is still going!_

 _San, Ni, Ichi... (Three, two, one...)_

 _GO!_


End file.
